stexpandedfandomcom-20200214-history
USS Chimera (NCC-91010)
The USS Chimera (NCC-91010) was the first ship of the escort/battleship. The original plans were laid on Stardate 44000.6, following the Battle of Wolf 359. She was designed for the same purpose as the ships, and as a result much of the construction, including the bridge design, is virtually the same. At first her fate was similar to the , and because of the amount of resources being put into the rebuilding effort the Chimera was put on hold. (Star Trek: Chimera) It wasn't until stardate 52600.5 that Starfleet decided to bring the Chimera project back to the table, and the first ship of it's class was officially launched on stardate 52660.4. She was originally launched under the command of Captain Thouglar ch'Thane, an Andorian who had previously lost his command of the in an attack from an unknown race in the Gamma Quadrant. The maiden voyage of the Chimera did not go so well either. Prior to the Romulan Empire joining the alliance against the Dominion, the Chimera was patrolling the Neutral Zone. Upon receiving a distress signal from a stranded cruise ship, the Chimera rendered aid. Shortly there after systems started going off line, tools went missing, then people. When it was down to just the Captain and nine others, Captain ich'Thane ordered a complete command lock out. After that there was no word from the Chimera for almost a year after the end of the Dominion War. She was towed back to Starbase 414, also known as Guardian Station. She was repaired, re-fitted, and a new crew was assigned to the ship. This time under the command of Captain Kaziarl Nanaki, the ship was to be assigned to the newly developed Gamma Force, which had its base of operations at Miranda Outpost. Before she could make it out of spacedock however, strange energy readings again began to appear in different areas of the ship. With Captain Kaziarl, and Chief Science Officer Tennishar ch'Rihon still on board the ship suddenly broke from spacedock and started heading towards Romulan space. With the in pursuit, Kaziarl and Tennishar began to work on what was going on. A scan of the ship revealed chroniton fields appearing in different parts of the ship, almost as though someone was moving through the ship. They checked the records and found that the dealt with a similar situation in which they used Anyon Particles to reverse the effects of an experimental Romulan technology known as the Molecular Phase Inverter. Theorizing that the Romulans had progressed with the development of this technology, the two stranded officers made there way to engineering and the primary environmental control systems. Although the Romulans tried to interfere, they succeeded in releasing the Anyon particles and beaming the Romulan team into the cargo hold. Upon interrogating Sub-Commander Setal, the Romulan in charge of the team, it was discovered that they were in complete radio silence since boarding the Chimera almost two years before. Having failed her mission in the eyes of her superiors, she went against her training and decided to join the Chimera as her engineer. Background The Chimera is the setting of a fanfic known as Gamma Force of which there is currently two installments: Reconciliations, and Holy War pt1 and pt2. Chimera 091010 Chimera